starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джанго Фетт
|место рождения=Конкорд-Доун |дата смерти=22 ДБЯ«Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» |место смерти=Джеонозис, Арена ПетранакиЗвёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |рост=1,83 метра |вес=79 килограммЗвёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах |цвет волос=Чёрный |цвет глаз=Карий |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха=Восход Империи |принадлежность= * Мандалорцы ** Истинные мандалорцы * Галактическая Республика * Конфедерация независимых систем |учителя= |ученики= }} Джанго Фетт (встречается перевод Дженго Фетт, ) — известный мандалорский наёмник, убийца, лучший охотник за головами своей эпохи. «Отец» Бобы Фетта, своего генетического клона, которого воспитал как собственного сына. Уроженец планеты Конкорд-Доун, Фетт стал мандалорским воином после смерти его родителей и исчезновения старшей сестры Арлы в 58 ДБЯ, после чего его усыновил Джастер Мерил. После смерти Мерила Джанго Фетт стал Мандалором. Через несколько лет он прошёл через большую часть Мандалорской гражданской войны. Позже Джанго был заключён в тюрьму джедаев за уничтожение Дозора Смерти — мандалорского клана, убившего Джастера Мерила. После завершения этого конфликта Фетт стал охотником за головами, быстро обретя репутацию одного из лучших наёмников в Галактике. Позже Фетт стал прототипом для генетических клонов, которые составили основу Великой Армии Республики во время Войн клонов. Когда мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби сумел найти Джанго и Бобу на Камино, Фетты сбежали, чтобы присоединиться к графу Дуку. Во время битвы на Джеонозисе Джанго был убит Мейсом Винду. Биография Ранние годы (66 ДБЯ—58 ДБЯ) thumb|left|258px|Джанго Фетт в детстве Джанго родился в семье фермеров и рос вместе со своей старшей сестрой Арлой на сельскохозяйственной планете Конкорд-Доун сектора Мандалор. Фетт был ещё ребёнком, когда началась гражданская война между Джастером Мерилом, командиром Истинных мандалорцев, и Тором Визслой, лидером жестокой и безнравственной группировки мандалорцев — Дозора Смерти. Когда бои достигли родного мира Фетта, отец Джанго предоставил Джастеру и его людям убежище в своей усадьбе. Но Дозор Смерти сумел найти Истинных мандалорцев. Тор Визсла захватил Фетта, чтобы заставить людей Мерила покинуть дом. Визсла жестоко избил отца Джанго прямо на глазах у мальчика и пригрозил убить его, если фермеры не выдадут Джастера. Однако в инцидент вмешалась мать Джанго, выстрелившая из бластерной винтовки в одного из людей Тора Визслы. Воспользовавшись неразберихой, отец приказал Джанго бежать. Укрывшись на ближайшей ферме, юный Фетт сумел спастись, но его родители погибли, а сестру захватили воины Дозора Смерти. Когда они подожгли усадьбу, Джанго помог Джастеру и его людям скрыться. В благодарность за оказанную помощь они взяли мальчика с собой. right|thumb|220px|Джастер Мерил и Джанго. Перегруппировавшись, Истинные мандалорцы направились в ближайший город, чтобы устроить Тору засаду. Решив, что Джастер и его люди мертвы, Дозор Смерти решил отпраздновать свою победу в городе, но вместо этого попал под перекрёстный огонь с улиц и окон домов. В суматохе Джанго сумел установить взрывчатку на тяжёлый танк Дозора Смерти и взорвать его. После этого на Фетта напал один из Дозорных Смерти — убийца родителей мальчика. Попытка заколоть Фетта виброклинком провалилась — Джанго оказался проворней, одним точным выстрелом отомстив за смерть своих родителей. Эта схватка сильно впечатлила Джастера и по окончании битвы мальчик остался с Истинными мандалорцами. Мерил тренировал мальчика и воспитывал как родного сына. Старшая сестра Джанго, Арла, тоже пережила эту битву и долгое время находилась в плену у Дозора Смерти, пока её не поместили в психиатрическую больницу на Корусанте, где она пробыла вплоть до 19 ДБЯ. thumb|left|220px|Джанго в роли Истинного мандалорца Фетт продолжал борьбу на стороне Мерееля всю свою юность. Первая миссия Джанго в качестве лидера отряда оказалась немного сложнее, чем предполагалось изначально. Мандалорцев наняли Силы обороны Корды, чтобы найти группу рабочего персонала, удерживаемого силами местных бандитов (якобы плохо оснащённых и не представлявших особой угрозы). Став командиром отряда, шутливо названного «Ворчанием Джанго», Фетт должен был отвлекать противника. Но отчёты разведки оказались неточными — враг обладал гораздо большими силами, чем предполагалось. Помощник Мерила, Монтросс, отказавшись отступать, был ранен в результате взрыва гранаты. Джастер решил спасти товарища. В этот момент, прикрываемый огнём Монтросса, Фетт попытался спасти главную цель операции. Но на месте, где должны были находиться рабочие, оказался Дозор Смерти. Пока Джанго со своим отрядом сражались с солдатами Дозора, Мерил и Монтросс напали на Тора Визсла. thumb|200px|Джанго и умирающий Джастер Мереель В схватке Мерил получил серьёзное ранение. Монтросс бросил беспомощного товарища, чем обрёк его на верную гибель. Увидев, что Мереель ранен, Фетт бросился к нему на помощь, но было уже поздно. Джастер скончался у Джанго на руках. На месте сбора Монтросс объявил о смерти Фетта и Мерила и приказал взлетать. В этот момент появился Джанго с безжизненным телом лидера. Тем не менее, Монтросс всё же попытался взять отряд под свой контроль, сказав, что перед смертью Джастер назначил его новым главой Истинных мандалорцев. Тогда Фетт рассказал правду о предательстве Монтросса, и мандалорцы осудили Монтросса, заявив, что пойдут только за Феттом. Монтроссу разрешили скрыться. Проклиная Фетта, он ушёл в изгнание, в то время как Джанго Фетт стал новым Мандалором, лидером мандалорцев. Продвижение мандалорцев thumb|left В роли Мандалора Фетт продолжал курс своего предшественника Джастера Мерила. Всё изменила роковая битва при Галидраане. За двенадцать лет до событий на Джеонозисе Фетт и его группа были наняты, чтобы покончить с восстанием на планете Галидраан. Когда борьба была закончена, а мятежники побеждены, Джанго приказал, чтобы его люди разошлись по лагерям, а сам отправился на встречу с губернатором Галидраана, чтобы забрать плату за работу. В дополнение к деньгам Фетт потребовал открыть местонахождение Тора Визслы, которому губернатор тайно предоставлял кров. Кроме того, он финансировал его попытки восстановить Дозор Смерти. Рассекретив себя, Визсла напал на Фетта с небольшой группой солдат из Дозора, вынудив его покинуть здание через окно. Но ещё раньше Тор Визсла и губернатор договорились утверждать, что Истинные мандалорцы Фетта убивали «политических активистов» наряду с женщинами и детьми, причём Визсла был готов предоставить трупы невинных в доказательство. Глава Дозора Смерти обратился за помощью к Совету джедаев, прося его «положить конец разбоям». Как только стали приземляться корабли джедаев, Фетт попытался предупредить своего заместителя, командующего Майлса, и других мандалорцев, чтобы они эвакуировали лагерь. Но комлинк его шлема был повреждён во время побега от Визсла. Предупреждение Фетта опоздало, он прибыл за секунды до прибытия команды рыцарей-джедаев во главе с Дуку и его падаваном Комари Восой. Джедаи приказали мандалорцам сдаться. Воса предъявила солдатам обвинения, сфабрикованные Тором Визслой, и добавила, что при сопротивлении они будут убиты. Возмущённый клеветой Фетт назвал Восу «треплом» и приказал своим войскам открывать огонь. thumb|250px|Мандалорцы отражают атаку джедаев Когда их бластерный огонь был отражён световыми мечами джедаев, Джанго приказал использовать ракеты и обстреливать поверхность с помощью реактивных ранцев. Но даже это не помогло; Майлс был убит одним из рыцарей-джедаев на глазах у Фетта. thumb|250px|left|Фетт готовится отомстить за смерть Майлса Тогда Фетт совершил то, что прославило его до конца жизни. Он, не используя никакого оружия, имея в своем распоряжении только руки, ноги и своё бронированное тело, в ярости убил шестерых джедаев, в том числе виновного в смерти Майлса. Но все его усилия не могли изменить результат сражения. Истинные мандалорцы Джанго пали жертвой махинаций Дозора смерти и были ими же уничтожены. Фетт, единственный оставшийся в живых, пал под натиском джедаев и, лишённый брони, был помещён под охрану губернатора Галидраана. Позднее его продали в рабство. Фетт много лет был рабом на борту транспорта, перевозившего специи, пока ему не предоставился шанс получить свободу. На корабль напали пираты. Хотя рабовладельцы и обещали Джанго свободу, если он поможет им отбить нападение, Фетт не стал слушать их и, вооружённый украденным бластером, прежде всего убил работорговцев. Затем яростная атака принесла ему долгожданную свободу. После этого он направился на Галидраан в поисках потерянной брони и желая мести. Проскользнув через систему безопасности планеты, он проник в замок губернатора и там нашёл свою броню — восстановленную и перекрашенную, которая хранилась как трофей. После этого Джанго предложил губернатору сохранить ему жизнь в обмен на информацию о местоположении Дозора смерти. thumb|250px|Фетт сражается с Визслой Перехватив «Предсмертный хрип», личный космический корабль Визслы, Фетт использовал свой корабль, чтобы повредить двигатели судна, и напал на мостик, использовав свой реактивный ранец, чтобы пролететь через иллюминатор. Началась долгая борьба с Тором Визсла. Противники продвигались к спасательным капсулам через весь корабль. Они эвакуировались в капсулах и приземлились на поверхность Кореллии, где продолжили поединок. Упав в ходе боя в реку, Визсла применил хитрость и нанёс Джанго удар отравленным лезвием между пластинами брони на его туловище, насмехаясь над ним и говоря, что Джастер Мерил был бы разочарован. В ответ Фетт использовал скрытое лезвие в своём наруче, чтобы нанести врагу глубокую рану в живот, тем самым приманив стаю страшных кошек, которые добили Визслу, но не стали трогать Фетта из-за яда. 230px|thumb|left|Джанго Фетт. В 41 ДБЯ Фетт потерял свою броню в секторе Меридиана. Ища свой доспех, он встретил женщину по имени Шика Тулл. Она помогла найти ему бескар’гам, и у них начались отношения, продолжавшиеся в течение года и окончившиеся, когда их судно подверглось нападению пиратов. Каждый из них вошёл в отдельную спасательную капсулу, и им больше не суждено было увидеться. Со смертью Тора Визслы и побегом Дозора смерти к далёким пределам Галактики гражданская война мандалорцев закончилась, но с большими потерями для Фетта. С приходом мирного времени Джанго покинул своих людей и пост Мандалора. Вместо этого, используя свои боевые навыки, вооружение и опыт наёмника, он стал охотником за головами. Он жил на Отдалённой станции транзита, находившейся в Пространстве хаттов, где с помощью тойдарианской женщины по имени Розатта, владелицы Станции, продолжил свою карьеру как наёмник, используя бывшее судно Джастера Мерила, которое стало носить имя «Наследие Джастера». Охота на Комари Восу thumb|270px|Фетт разговаривает с голограммой Тирануса. В 32 ДБЯ Фетт выследил преступника Муттани Мико Гхинтее, разыскиваемого республиканскими властями за большой список преступлений, включавший нападение, воровство и убийство. Джанго нашёл Мееко на Отдалённой станции, где тот пытался выиграть пит файтинг, используя управляющее устройство личного борхека. Когда Джанго дал Мееко шанс сдаться, серьёзно удивив преступника, тот сбежал, приказав своему борхеку напасть на охотника за головами. После победы над существом Фетт преследовал Мееко через весь Торговый ряд Отдалённой станции. В конце концов Джанго вывел из строя судно Мееко и захватил преступника. Вскоре после этого Фетт встретился с Розэттой, чтобы забрать свою плату. Тогда же Роз, как её ласково называл охотник за головами, доставила Джанго адресованное ему сообщение. В нём человек, назвавший себя Тиранусом, предложил ему уникальный шанс участвовать в охоте на бывшего джедая Комари Воса, создавшего культ «Бандо Гора», и пообещал пять миллионов кредитов. Однако Фетт не был единственным, кому Тиранус прислал такое приглашение. Оно пришло ещё нескольким охотникам за головами, включая Монтросса. Розэтта предупредила Фетта относительно опасности и страшной репутации «Бандо Горы», а затем связала Джанго с дилером «палочек смерти», предположительно связанным с культом, работавшим на Корусанте. Фетт преследовал Джервиса Глума по району развлечения Галактического Города. После попытки Глума спрятаться в своём складе, Джанго захватил его и вынудил рассказать, на кого тот работал и куда он сбывал «палочки смерти». Эта информация привела к предприятию по переработке нерфов в индустриальном районе Корусанта, принадлежавшем Грофф Хоггу, который использовал этот завод в качестве прикрытия для отгрузки палочек. Монтросс оказался на шаг впереди Фетта, поскольку он уже изловил Хогга, допросил его и убил, опустив в карбонитовую камеру, прежде чем охотник смог поговорить с ним. Однако Грофф солгал Монтроссу, который довольным отправился в систему Газзари. В то же время Джанго исследовал базы данных Хогга и нашёл сообщение от тви’лекского сенатора Коннуса Трелла. Ворвавшись в апартаменты сенаторов на Корусанте, Фетт схватил и подвесил коррумпированного политического деятеля на балконе его же номера. В конце концов тот признался, что был связан с лордом преступного мира, дагу по имени Себолто, который производил «палочки смерти» на Маластаре. Расследование Фетта было остановлено прибытием CSF; в ответ на требование освободить Трелла, Джанго со словами: «Как пожелаете» бросил сенатора вниз с небоскрёба, сбив полицейское судно. После того, как сражение с боевым вертолётом закончилось его крушением на нижних этажах, Фетт оставил Корусант и со своего корабля связался с Розэттой. Подыскивая лучший способ получить доступ к дагу, Роз предложила, чтобы Джанго совершил поездку на астероид-тюрьму Уво IV, где отбывал срок контрабандист Бендикс Фуст. Себольто был заинтересован в Фусте, и по совету Роз Фетт решил сделать Себольто своеобразный подарок. Фетт отправился к поясу астероидов Оoвo с намерением освободить контрабандиста из тюрьмы, и использовал Судно снабжения 1729 как прикрытие, чтобы просочиться сквозь щиты астероида. Джанго проложил себе путь через тюрьму, но когда достиг камеры Фуста, увидел, что того уже захватила незнакомая охотница за головами. Хотя её вмешательство в конечном счете стоило Фетту его любимого судна, «Наследия Джастера», они смогли достигнуть ангара тюрьмы, где находились шесть кораблей типа «Огневержец-31» опытного образца. Джанго, решив выкрасть одну из патрульных машин, вывел судно из ангара, а затем разрушил его, погребя в нем остальные корабли этого класса. После этого Фетт направился к Маластару с Фустом в трюме. Охотница за головами представилась именем Зам Уэселл. Фетт отчитал её за опрометчивое поведение, упрекнул за то, что она стала причиной потери его судна. Уэселл справедливо указала на превосходство корабля типа «Огневержец-31» над старым AIAT/i. Фетт решил назвать его «Рабом I». thumb|left|240px|Фетт в джунглях Маластара. Позднее Фетт подружился с Уэселл, которая оказалась клоудитом, и они вместе согласились разделить награду, когда доставят Фуста Себольто. Прибыв на Маластар, Фетт с помощью Уэселл сумел прокрасться во дворец. Зам доставила Фуста Себольто, в то время как Джанго отправился прокладывать путь через плотные джунгли, окружающими дворец Себольто. Клоудиту удалось убежать от Себольто и помочь Джанго на скифе пересечь пропасть, отделявшую дворец от джунглей. И тогда они вернулись во дворец, убивая любого, кто стоял на пути. Себольто попытался убежать, но вместо этого попал в плавильню. На его транспортном судне Фетт обнаружил маркировки хаттов, которые привели его прямо на Татуин. Планетой правили два хатта, Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре и Гардулла Старший, и у одного из них были связи с Бандо Горой. thumb|right|Джанго Фетт. Чтобы добиться аудиенции у Джаббы, Фетту пришлось истребить группу изгнанников под предводительством Лонго Ту-Ганс, за голову которого хатт назначил награду. Когда Джанго вернулся к Джаббе за наградой, то спросил того о Бандо Гора. Хатт сказал, что не имел дела ни с Восой, ни с синдикатом, но что Гардулла контактировал с Бандо Гора. В это время Зам прокралась во дворец Гардуллы, но была захвачена в плен, оставив Джанго пробиваться внутрь своими силами. Когда он попал туда, то хотел оставить её в камере ради её же безопасности, что Зам неправильно расценила, решив, что Джанго вычеркнул её из честной 50 % доли каждому за голову Восы. Она вызвала охрану, которая обезоружила Фетта, а затем привела его к Гардулле, который должен был решить его судьбу. Хатт решил убить Джанго, скормив его своему ручному крайт-дракону. Когда Фетта привели в его логово, он смог убить охрану, которая стояла возле него, не давая уйти. Забрав у них своё оружие, Джанго пробился сквозь дворец. В конце концов Гардулла сам стал обедом своему собственному любимцу, но это произошло уже после того, как Джанго достал информацию, которую искал: Воса находился на Кохлме, спутнике Богдена. Впрочем, Гардулла пережил это происшествие, так как Фетт убил крайт-дракона прежде, чем он переварил хатта. Фетт вновь отправился на Отдалённую станцию, не зная, что в этот самый момент на Розэтту напал Монтросс. Фетт думал, что другой охотник за головами едва-едва напал на след добычи, а он выслеживал Джанго по маячку, прикреплённому к его кораблю. Несмотря на девиз Фетта «не доверяй никому», Розэтта была единственным человеком, который волновался о нём. Она помогла ему собрать информацию о Богдене IV в надежде, что он вернётся и оставит свою профессию, после того как закончит это дело. Несмотря на профессию Джанго, Розэтта считала его хорошим человеком, заслуживающим от жизни большего. thumb|left|200px|Фетт и Комари Воса. Путешествуя по системе Богдена, Фетт столкнулся с Бандо Гора. После последней дуэли с Монтроссом Фетт не позволил ему умереть с честью, как полагается мандалорцу, а отдал его на растерзание Бандо Гора. В системе Богдана Джанго нашёл укрытие Восы, но тут же сам попал в плен к тёмному джедаю, которая решила сделать Фетта рабом. Именно тогда на его лице появилось множество шрамов. Комари Воса лично пришла узнать у охотника имя нанимателя, но до её прихода Фетта освободила Зам Уэселл. Джанго Фетт вступил в бой с Восой и победил её, раздумав, впрочем, убивать. Своего бывшего падавана удушил с помощью Силы находившийся в комнате граф Дуку, Дарт Тиранус. Его задание было проверкой слухов о Фетте. Его умения устранять джедаев были невероятны. Это означало, что клоны, обученные под его руководством, смогут эффективно исполнить «приказ 66» и избавить Галактику от джедаев. Хотя Джанго уже убил немало джедаев на Галидраане, Тиранус считал, что его бывшая ученица куда более опасный противник. В дополнение к награде за Восу, Тиранус предложил Фетту за соблазнительную сумму стать донором для создания клонов. Джанго согласился. thumb|200px|Джанго Фетт и Кэл Скирата наблюдают за обучением клонов Покидая Колхм, он сказал Уэселл, что прощает её. Правда, через пять лет из-за травмы, полученной на Колхме, она не смогла узнать Фетта во время встречи. Вскоре на Камино были созданы клоны, идентичные наёмнику. Однако, вспомнив о Розэтте, Фетт попросил создать отдельного клона без генетических модификаций, чтобы растить и обучать его как сына. Он стал бы заменой Джастеру и возродил клан Истинных мандалорцев. Получив заказанного им клона, Джанго назвал его Боба Фетт. Позже он узнал, что Тиранус на самом деле являлся бывшим мастером-джедаем Дуку, который боролся с ним на Галидраане, но не стал выдвигать претензий. На грани войны thumb|left|250px|Фетт атакует Кеноби на Камино. Спустя десять лет после начала формирования ВАР каминоанцы подготовили две сотни тысяч боевых единиц и готовились выпустить ещё миллион. В 22 ДБЯ Фетт принял заказ на убийство сенатора с Набу Падме Амидалы Наберри от её злейшего врага, вице-короля Торговой федерации Нута Ганрея. Вновь объединившись с Уэселл, Фетт начал поджидать Амидалу на Корусанте, однако обе попытки убийства сенатора завершились неудачей, и мандалорцу пришлось убить свою напарницу, чтобы сохранить своё инкогнито. Узнав о происхождении сабледротика, которым Фетт застрелил Уэселл рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби прибыл на Камино и изъявил желание встретиться с донором представленной ему армии клонов. Краткая встреча с наёмником окончательно убедила Кеноби в том, что именно Фетт стоял за недавними покушениями на Амидалу, и Джанго, догадываясь о подозрениях джедая, приказал своему сыну готовиться к немедленному вылету на «Рабе I». В самый последний момент Кеноби удалось перехватить беглецов на посадочной платформе Тайпока-Сити, после чего между джедаем и мандалорцем состоялась ожесточённая схватка, закончившаяся тем, что Джанго отбился от своего противника и вместе со своим сыном покинул-таки Камино. thumb|250px|Джанго берёт в плен Энакина Скайуокера. Джанго не заметил, что Кеноби успел прикрепить к его кораблю маячок, и преспокойно отправился на Джеонозис с истребителем джедая позади. На орбите планеты между двумя кораблями разразился неравный поединок, в конце которого Оби-Ван ловко инсценировал гибель своего истребителя, спрятав его на одном из астероидов. Оторвавшись от назойливого джедая, Фетты приземлились на поверхности планеты и встретились с главой Конфедерации независимых систем графом Дуку и его союзниками. Кеноби высадился на Джеонозисе вслед за Феттом и незаметно пробрался на встречу Совета сепаратистов, после чего был схвачен и приговорён к смертной казни за шпионаж на Арене Петранаки. Когда падаван Энакин Скайуокер и сенатор Амидала попытались вызволить Кеноби из плена, но в итоге заблудились в лабиринтах джеонозийской фабрики дроидов, Фетт взял с собой нескольких дройдек и арестовал молодого джедая. Когда все трое пленников были отведены на арену и прикованы к столбам, Фетты, Дуку и Нут Ганрей лично прибыли понаблюдать за казнью из ложи эрцгерцога Поггля Меньшего. Гибель thumb|left|222px|[[Мейс Винду обезглавливает Джанго Фетта]] Смерть Джанго наступила в поединке с Мейсом Винду во время сражения с прибывшими на арену 212 джедаями. Он убил члена Высшего совета джедаев Коулмана Требора, но для боя с мастером Винду его навыков было недостаточно. Мейс Винду прицельными взмахами своего светового меча лишил Фетта сначала бластера, а затем и головы. Доспехи Джанго достались Бобе. После смерти отца Боба возненавидел всех джедаев и поклялся убить Мейса Винду. Боба похоронил отца на холме над пустыней, выкопав ему могилу с помощью отломанной руки дроида, а затем положив на могилу два обломка дроидов, согнутых в виде букв J и F. В пещере под склоном он до поры спрятал доспехи отца, забрав из них только шлем. Личность и черты характера Экипировка thumb|Джанго Фетт со своим сыном. Джанго Фетт был известен во всём криминальном мире Галактики, являясь воплощением силы, ловкости и расчётливости, которое всегда найдет способ схватить и уничтожить свою цель. Гладкий бронированный шлем скрывал его лицо, а бронекостюм защищал мощное тело. Снаряжение Фетта было призвано эффективно защитить его от любого врага и также эффективно с ним расправиться. Оно включало в себя складные лезвия на запястьях, парные пистолеты, сеть для поимки пленников, огнемёт и ещё несколько видов смертоносного оружия. Ранец, снабжённый реактивным двигателем, обеспечивал своему владельцу высокую мобильность и преимущество в манёвренности перед противником. Также в ранце была пусковая установка для выстрелов высокомощными ракетами: боеголовку ракеты можно увидеть у него за спиной. Корабль Фетта thumb|left|250px|Строение корабля «Раб-1» Личный корабль «охотника за головами» Джанго Фетта был модифицированным патрульно-исследовательским челноком, построенным на верфях «Куат Драйв». После гибели Джанго транспорт перешёл к его «сыну» Бобе. От первоначального дизайна корабля мало что осталось. Внешняя оболочка корабля была укреплена дополнительной бронёй, сделана из специального сплава, в результате чего «Раб-1» был практически не заметен на радарах. Кроме того, защита корабля была дополнена силовой защитной установкой. Корабль был вооружён мощным лучевым захватом, торпедной установкой и парой сдвоенных лазерных пушек; в узких кругах разумных существ ходили упорные слухи о скрытых ионных пушках. Субсветовые двигатели позволяли развить с места высокую скорость, что снижало манёвренность корабля, зато увеличивало вероятность поимки жертвы. О внутреннем устройстве корабля сведений было немного. Известно только, что его вместительный трюм разделялся на несколько камер. По заказу Фетта было построено несколько точных копий корабля. На «Рабе-1» использовались следующие системы: * субсветовые двигатели «Инженерные системы Куата» модели F-31; * генераторы KSE X-F-16; * мотиватор гипердрайва. За кулисами Имя «Джанго» (Jango) являлось ссылкой на главного персонажа фильма «Джанго» (Django). Как и Фетт, он был одиноким наёмником с тяжёлым прошлым. Другой рассматривавшийся вариант имени персонажа был Дж’мии Фетт. Кроме того, перед выходом «Атаки клонов» Lucasfilm зарегистрировала доменное имя www.ambufett.com: возможно, Амбу Фетт — это вариант имени персонажа Джанго Фетт, кого-нибудь из семьи Феттов или какого-то клона. В фильме «Атака клонов» Джанго Фетта играл новозеландский актёр Темуэра Моррисон. Он же озвучивал Джанго Фетта в играх Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, Star Wars: Battlefront II и Star Wars: Republic Commando: В рекламном ролике для Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Джанго играл Боб Маршалл, но озвучивал его неизвестный актёр ILM.Star Wars Bounty Hunter 2002 Lucas Art — Classic Game Commercial Джеф Беннетт озвучивал Джанго в играх Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns и Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. Имеется несоответствие в данных относительно времени, в течение которого Фетт и Шиика Тулл были вместе: в двух местах в книге Цестусский обман сказано, что они встретились в 41 ДБЯ; однако Шика также говорит, что они встретились спустя два года после битвы при Галидраане, которая произошла в 34 ДБЯ. Справочник «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» отретконил это, указав, что битва при Галидраане произошла десятью годами ранее, в 44 ДБЯ. Джанго Фетт также появляется в игре Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater 4. Здесь он представлен как секретный скейтбордист, которого можно купить за $9000 и который может стрелять из бластера и бросать кошку на тросе. Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Звёздные войны: Зам Уэселл» * «Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters» * «Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes» * «Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra» * «Полно сюрпризов» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Boba Fett: Part I: Survival» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' PhotoComic * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * ''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Storybook * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь» * «Боба Фетт: Лабиринт обмана» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Уязвимая точка» * «Джедай: Граф Дуку» * «Цестусский обман» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Испытание джедаев» * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock» * * * «Войны клонов: Приглашение» * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bounty Hunter: Boba Fett» * * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи» * «Боба Фетт: Новая угроза» * «Боба Фетт: Погоня» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Reversal of Fortune» * * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * ''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' роман * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование» * «In His Image» * * * «Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett» * Комикс Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная II * * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Боба Фетт: Практик» * «Кровные узы» * «Sacrifice» * «Revelation» }} Неканоничные появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Lightsaber Battle Game» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * * «Christmas with the Fetts» * «Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater 4» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» Источники * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * «Звёздные войны. Атака клонов: Взгляд изнутри» * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Scrapbook» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «I Am a Jedi Apprentice» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Epic Duels» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook» * * * * * * * * * * * «Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * * * * «Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * «Star Wars: Panel to Panel» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike» * * * * «The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith» * «Galactic Crisis!» * «Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide» * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» * «Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide» * * * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima» * «Star Wars: The Comics Companion» * «Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections» * «Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * * * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition» * * «Beware the Dark Side» * «Star Wars Annual 2008» * «Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy» * * ''Scum and Villainy'' * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * * * * «Угрозы Галактики» * * * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * «Star Wars Annual 2009» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20» * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 25» * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48» * «Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * * * * * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика в войне» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary» * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» * * * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * «Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?» * * * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * * }} См. также * Кодекс Джанго Фетта * Клан Феттов Примечания и сноски Категория:Люди Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мандалоры Категория:Мужчины Категория:Клан Фетт Категория:Фермеры Категория:Умершие в 22 ДБЯ Категория:Истинные мандалорцы Категория:Ликвидаторы Категория:Представители КНС Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Пилоты Категория:Рабы Категория:Умершие на Джеонозисе Категория:Родившиеся в 66 ДБЯ